Anemone
by AyaxRoses
Summary: A fluffy one-shot which takes place shortly after the "hope arc" of DanganRonpa 3, the animation, but before Naegi establishes an academy. Love blooms from the overwhelming hope that overtakes despair, and it seems Makoto's hope is indeed, contagious. Genderbend Fem!Naegi Makoto x Byakuya Togami, with a dash of Fem!Naegi x Munakata written for Shiranai Atsune! I hope you enjoy


" _Anemones_ "

Genderbend Naegi Makoto~

Pairing: fem!Naegi x Togami-((mainly)) with a dash of some fluffy. Fem!Naegi x Munakata (one-sided and oblivious Makoto...in this particular stories universe but hints towards a possibility elsewhere :)-)

Shiranai Atsune~ here is a one shot for you!

Setting after the "Hope arc" of DanganRonpa 3, but before Naegi's school has been discovered and built.

Fem!Naegi x Togami with a dash of Munakata Kyousuke x Fem!Naegi in the midst, I'm not too experienced with genderbend but I did my best and I hope you are able to enjoy this story and finally put something together, from your many great ideas! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Your hope," came out the voice of an overly dignified and haughty heir. Togami was sitting with his legs crossed, as he gazed to the young and flustered girl working across from him. Her long chestnut hair fell down to her shoulders, as her soft green eyes widened looking at the overly concentrated male before her.

They had both been working on a project together to restore harmony from its past despair. Future Foundation, without an official leader remained derailed, but Makoto had some hope to create a new academy, and perhaps start over.

"Excuse me?" Naegi blinked, several times looking into the piercing blue eyes of her friend before her, so calculating, never shaking or wavering in the least.

The blond sighed, running a hand swiftly through his hair. "Your hope...it's been spreading like wildfire lately" and the blond lost composure for just that split second enough so to grit his teeth. "Or so it seems," and at that the blond seemed to return to his stoic demeanor, steel blue eyes scanning over Naegi's petite form, the way she shivered as the blond progeny only got closer to her form, adorned with matching black blazer, white long sleeve and skirt. It was their standard future foundation uniform, so why was Naegi feeling so exposed.

"Come with me," Byakuya demanded, his face mere inches away from Naegi. She nodded, hands gracing over the blond's on top of her shoulders. She stood up as the pressure left her body albeit quite a bit flushed.

What was with Byakuya today?

"Mako..." he started, breathing out her name, in a surprisingly tender voice, as Naegi stood up she could feel Byakuya against her grasping her hand as warm breath met her ear.

"But the program?", the ultimate hope blurted out, threading her own fingers in her chestnut hair. She shook her head, ignoring the expected glare and eye roll she had expected the Togami heir to do. And as habits followed, Togami followed up with a sharp click of his tongue, blue eyes searing a line up and down Mako's form, awaiting for her to follow.

Naegi did so, brushing the sleeves over her shoulder blades, that were quite tightly squeezed before, it didn't hurt exactly, there was just still the pressure from the blond progeny's intense hold.

"I'm coming, alright~" she announced lightly, striding her way over towards Byakuya at a leisurely speed, whilst a warm smile graced her lips, parting quite slightly, as the room's lighting seemed to shine at the right angle to catch a glimmer of light in her soft green eyes. She shone, as the embodiment of hope.

"Is something wrong?" Naegi called out cheerfully, her lips parting as she tilted her head, now face to face with Togami. His blue eyes were swirling with soft white glow, his mouth in a line, but there was something. Perhaps it was the trick of light, but there seemed to be a flash of pink along his features.

"Alright fine, come on." Togami ignored the question, grasping Naegi's wrist before turning away from her gaze to look forward. Perhaps it was something else entirely.

They strode through the hall of the future foundation, passing by a few of Naegi's friends, which caused her to wave. "Come on," Togami prodded forward, moving his hand lower, the grasp on her wrist loosening until it entirely shifted to clutch over her hand. Naegi shook her head, glancing down at their cupped hands, before being lead further and faster down the hallway.

The brunette didn't flinch as she felt her body propel forward, she simply followed the other's lead happily. It wasn't often she and Togami got to spend time together after all. His hand was so warm, she flushed, long light brown locks of hair fell in front of her face as they sped down the hall. She wasn't sure why she was surprised, Togami was human after all, and they had their history, she knew there was more beyond a simple cold exterior.

Togami looked back, lips curved into a brief but visible half-smile, before finally stopping them. They stood before a light aqua door, the staff's break home. It was nothing new, so why were they in a rush to get here. "Um, Togami?" she started, eyes darting from his relaxed expression, eyes shimmering and his lips in a satisfied smirk.

He opened the door, as he extended his hand proudly, gesturing to the room. It was flooded with many colorful gifts, flowers, candies and letters.

Naegi's green eyes widened, as she began staring fixedly at the room. "What is all of this?" her eyes wandered from side to side of the room, scanning each item from corner to corner, before her lips parted altogether.

Togami smirked, arms crossing before stepping forward, grasping Naegi's hand to pull her along the way. She followed, allowing the door to the room to close behind them, as she stepped towards the closest and most colorful present in the entranceway, sealed together tightly with red ribbon tied into a large bow. Below the present was a pale yellow rectangular tag. Naegi kneeled down, sitting back on her stocking covered legs, as she reached out to analyze the name in front.

 _Naegi Makoto._

"This is for….?" she started, baffled, as her green eyes rolled skywards to glance up at the heir.

He had attempted in an annoyed voice, "They've been taking up nearly the whole room since we got back," Togami quickly changed his tone, as his eyes caressed over Naegi's form. "And to save you the time, yes they're all for you. From many of your 'fans'. I told you before 'your hope is contagious', did I not? Defeating and ending the remnants of despairs reign. It seems it's already gone this far." Togami explained, his voice much lighter and softer than usual. He met with Naegi's gaze, as the brunette smiled warmly, not caring how flushed her cheeks felt.

"Thank you for showing me this," Naegi flushed as she noticed how the blond's gaze remained searing into her once again. He hadn't responded, simply smiling and allowing Naegi to observe and take in each gift of gratitude, in the room. "This is incredible.." she started, her gaze caught on to a rather large bouquet of blue flowers. "Who are these from?" she had asked, but the moment the words came out she heard a deep and audible sigh from behind her.

"Munakata," Togami's voice supplied the answer, clicking his tongue, as a certain light in his eyes dimmed out at the name. It wasn't an emotion or expression Naegi was used to seeing from him. What happened there?

"Munakata Kyousuke?" Naegi replied as she walked towards the edge of the room. Togami only rolled his eyes, folding his arms under his chest. "Who else?" Her fingers grazed over the soft blue rose petals, confirming the words and message to "Come see me" and a time, right there on the card.

"He had requested me to tell you about seeing him again today in the courtyard. I'm simply relaying the message..it's probably close to that time," Togami's voice turned more monotone as his mouth formed a line. "Be back before 1pm, we still need to finish our project," he finished,clicking his tongue before opening the door before him.

His eyes glanced back at Naegi before leaving her to her own thoughts in the room. As the door closed behind the heir Naegi exhaled, a pout forming on her lips, "What's his problem now?", she pondered, and they had seemed to be getting along so well.

* * *

Munakata was right outside, waiting expectantly, hands concealed in his pockets, as he leaned against one of the buildings pure white pillars, the worn out 'future foundation' logo spread all throughout.

It was another branch, so it hadn't been as affected by the last incident, and this one Togami frequented did in fact have quite a beautiful hillside. Naegi smiled, waving her hand out as she ran her way over to Munakata. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while," she greeted cheerfully, hand outstretched before her as she closed the distance. Munakata looked surprisingly relaxed, with a white button up shirt, black jeans worn casually, it was unlike how businesslike he had always been but it made sense, he had the time to breathe and figure things out. To live outside of the old 'future foundation' rules.

"It has been. I trust you've been well taking on our branches' 'hero role'" he acknowledged face bemused as he noticed the flustered look on her face. The symbol of hope still so incredibly humble for her own part. in the last event.

"And I've told you, it wasn't all me. I wasn't the one to convince and save Mitarai…" Naegi began, shaking her head and earning a chuckle, from the blue haired male who gazed down at her.

Munakata shook his head, "You can at least take credit for saving me…" his voice fell into a softer whisper, a brush of pink flushing his cheeks. Naegi smiled brightly, their eyes meeting briefly, holding each other in silence "I take it you got my gift?" he supplied, turning away as his facial features regained their composure.

"Mhmm, thank you Munakata! The roses are so beautiful!" Naegi mentioned, eyes fully assessing Munakata's expression, his lips were pursed as he looked down demurely. A hand shifted through his sky blue hair, until he nodded to himself. "You can call me Kyousuke, now. We've all be through quite a lot together, and at times like this, _alone_ especially I'd prefer it "

Naegi blinked, eyes looking owlish as she tilted her head, and awkwardly played with the hem of her skirt. The awkwardness seemed to fade as her eyes widened in realization, before slowly closing in content. "Thank you Kyousuke, you can call me Makoto of course." ,she supplied, and all the same couldn't help but wonder, hadn't he and Togami been through enough together to do the same. How is it things felt so much closer for them, while still keeping that barrier.

"Something on your mind?" Kyousuke asked, his eyebrow quirked awaiting a response.

"No it's nothing much," Naegi answered cheerfully, soft green eyes holding to Kyousuke's two lilac orbs, the clouded vision and swelling from before was nearly completely gone, and he looked quite...new and reborn.

"It must not be too comfortable standing around here," Munakata supplied, yet again breaking their silence, taking Makoto's hand in his hold, although it was much gentler, it had a warmth that made Makoto grin and nod.

They ended up taking a seat on a soft cherry-blossom pink bench, Munakata noting a few of the flowers surrounding them and their languages. Makoto smiled in appreciation, a bit flustered by the hand holding his own, but for some reason it still felt different than Byakuya's hold, although not lacking in emotion.

"We've never had any time to simply sit down talk...it's something I've never really done...So I must admit I've regretted." Munakata's voice came out in a melancholy tone. He rolled his shoulders back and relaxed against the rest behind him, before turning to Makoto squeezing her hand.

Makoto smiled up at him, her eyes and lips lowered in a slight curve, as she bit down on her lip. "I'm sorry…" she replied, squeezing the hand back in return.

Munakata shook his head, "There's nothing for you to apologize for, Makoto. I'll always hold my loved ones near, and their losses will be a burden to bear in my lifetime.." he sighed out, outstretching his previously stilled hand, to brush through Makoto's hair, pulling stray and messy locks of hair behind her ears, as he ruffled her hair, "But won't forget to focus on the new future, to create a world of true hope that overwhelms despair. You've taught me that."

Makoto flushed a bright shade of pink, fingers brushing through her own hair as a wave of uncertainty remained. "Thank you," she started unsure, "Really, Munakata hearing that from you means a lot."

The older of the two smiled down at the girl, "I've heard from your….friend, about your new plans to create an academy. One truly filled with hope."

Naegi nodded, rubbing a hand at the back of her head while the other remained in Kyousuke's hold. "It's still a work in progress... but with Kirigiri, Asahina, and Togami...and all our friends on board, I'm certain we'll be able to create a hope filled school the world needs." she replied, a white lit of a fire seemed to glow within the iris, as Naegi's voice was filled with determination.

"It seems you have things progressing well, and I'd like to assist you as well," Munakata announced, absently returning his hand to brush through Makoto's long hair, threading his fingers through her soft chest nut locks and occasionally moving his hand back up to caress and pet at the spike on top of her head. It seemed no amount of styling could remove that trademark, and Kyousuke smirked noticing the brunette closed her eyes, "You'll have quite an image to uphold with this school, but I'm certain your hope will make it happen."

"Kyousuke?" she breathed out, eyes fluttering open, as she felt the warmth from the male's hand gone again, now proceeding to take a small purple flower, picking it from the bush next to them, as he swiftly breathed out her name, "Makoto…" and threaded the purple flower behind Makoto's ear.

"Anemone" Kyousuke breathed out a soft smile on his face showing his satisfaction.

"Huh?" Makoto blinked, face flushing at the previous contact, which all became alarmingly embarrassing as she let her mind wander, and more so at the image of Togami of all people doing the same.

"It's the name of the flower," Munakata explained amused, admiring his handiwork and seeing the violet flower in the girl's hair, beside him. "It symbolizes hope, and it certainly seems to suit you…" the blue-haired male took the time to repeat his earlier actions now picking a light pink flower of the same size and style and placing it behind Makoto's other ear. "You'll continue to grow with a hope so blinding, it will cast out despair one day...don't ever give up that hope,"

"...I won't," Makoto responded, taking Munakata's hand between her own, "And thank you, I feel more confident after hearing from you and Togami earlier."

"Togami?" the blue haired man paused, "Ah that's right he did go on about you for some time this morning when I came to deliver the flowers…"

Makoto flushed a deep scarlet. "H-he did?"

And it was at that moment, it seemed to all connect, Kyousuke nodded, "You should head back to him soon, I'm sure there's still more to plan for your academy.

Makoto's eyes widened, as she turned to look at the watch on her hand...ten past her break time. "Ah, you're right! S-sorry Kyousuke, we'll have to talk later," she rushed out an apology, standing up abruptly and brushing down her uniform, she made a move to leave before turning on her heel, "And thank you," she finished, the wind seeming to rush right behind her as the trails of long brown hair flew all around her form, and the light of the sun glistened upon her expression.

She waved farewell before hurriedly moving back towards the building.

Munakata sighed, a softened smile gracing his lips as he watched the energetic girl spring back to the office, to her beloved. They were certain to figure things out soon enough, and Togami was certainly flustered seeing his bouquet brought in earlier. "Makoto, maybe in another time, another place, I too could be your hope, and been a lot more…" he pondered the possibility, gazing at the flowers around him, but smiling softly all the same. So long as Makoto was in his life, there would always be that hope, and he was determined now to work to bring those ideals into fruition, however long it took.

* * *

Naegi sighed, glancing at her watch to notice it was already 10 minutes past her break time, and the time. The brunette expected to be chastised by Togami as soon as she came back to her desk. She was only met with a cold, calculating gaze. The blond nodded at her before turning back to the monitor before himself, motioning with his hand for her to return to her desk.

The two remained in silence for the remainder of their shift. Naegi couldn't help but feel a clench at her heart, her chest felt so incredibly sore, and she fought against asking about the sudden mood change. Togami was so persistent to get her to see all of her gifts for "defeating" the remnants of despair, and even edged her on to go and talk to Munakata Kyousuke. So why was he upset now? A part of her hoped it was simply an issue with punctuality.

"Togami?" she tried, hoping to get more a reaction out of the progeny but he only stared at her, blankly.

"Yes?" he had finally answered, seeing her lack of cooperation to fill in the smaller details.

"I'm sorry I was late…" she hushed out an apology, bowing her head down, and feeling her heart skyrocket, Togami's slender fingers brushed into her brunette locks, ruffling the spiky hair in a way that was so familiar from earlier but still seeming so strange.

"It's fine…" Byakuya added plainly, although the click of his tongue and lowered eyebrows spoke otherwise. "I just hadn't expected for you to take so long talking to Munakata…Just say thank you for the flowers and leave next time... Not that it's my business, but we are working on this together." he added quickly, removing his hand from Makoto's soft hair and allowing her to look up at him, the frown on his face and scrunched up face telling another tale.

Togami seemed rather perturbed at whatever his mind was conjuring up, his eyebrows lowering as his blue irises darkened considerably. "And If you're that into flowers, I can easily get you some myself, as many as you'd like"

The brunette blinked, Togami was acting quite peculiar but was that a blush? Oh…. _oh._

It finally hit her. Byakuya Togami was jealous. "Togami, I'm really glad we're working together on this...if it's you I'm certain we'll make the academy filled with hope.", she responded cheerfully taking the blond's hand into her own "I'm sorry I took so long," she added, a warmth spreading from her expression and on to Byakuya who attempted to blow it over with a sigh, he shook his head.

"It's fine…" the blond noted, grasping her hand tightly, "Let's head back home"

Makoto grinned, taking Togami Byakuya's hand in her own, before leaning up onto her tiptoes, she wasn't sure what possessed her. The gasp and beautifully widened eyes of Byakuya had been more than worth it. Their lips pressed softly, and it was only seconds before they parted. "Thank you, for believing in me...T-Byakuya.."she tried to make her voice as natural as possible the flush on her face revealed it all.

The blond stayed still for a moment, before shaking his head and coming to a realization. "It took you long enough, Makoto", and before a response could be uttered, he sealed his lips over Makoto's wrapping an arm around her center, to pull her close before leaving leave her in a passionate daze.

"Let's go now," he added, with a smirk upon his face at the flustered girl beside him. She nodded, "Makoto…."

The brunette's smile grew wide, her eyes lowered softly, as she leaned her head against the blond's shoulder, "yeah.."

 _Together they would create this hope, that Makoto was certain._

 _END_

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
